Teen Titans Alphabet Challenge
by xXxDeadxXx
Summary: Alphabet Challenge, Teen Titans style! Must I explain more? The ratings will vary from K-T, but I'll put this as T 'cuz I'm paranoid. Pairings throughout! Many different genres, so I'll just put general. R&R, flames are for marshmallows!
1. Aqualad

**A/N: Hi! I felt like taking up a new writing prompt... And voila! I discovered the alphabet challenge! I decided a series of intense, cute, and quirky one-shots would be fun to write. The ratings will vary, but the shippings will remain the same... probably. They'll appear in different chapters, but I'm mainly: Robstar, BBRae, CyBee, Jerikole, AquaTerra, CheshRoy, ArgentxHot Spot, and GizmoxMelvin. But hey, anything can happen ;) Anywho, enjoy! R & R, please! Flames are for marshmallows! **

* * *

A is for… Aqualad!

_Rating: T_

_Genre: Angst/Romance_

_Pairings: AquaTerra_

I lounge in the ocean, lazily floating on my back. As I gaze at the starry black sky above me, something abruptly splashes into the equally black waters. Skinny, tan arms break though the surface, waving frantically. A head emerges soon after. I can tell it was a girl, but the long, blonde hair plastering to her face is the only give away. Her face is completely hidden, except for her mouth, which is in a petrified "o" shape.

"AQUALAD!" The girl screeches, her voice oddly familiar. As I quickly swim over to her, she nimbly brushes her hair from her face with thin fingers, revealing round, blue eyes.

The girl is Terra.

I swim with a new speed, a new determination, driven by the startling fact that _Terra can't swim._

I paddle to her, and just as I reach my hand out to her shaking body, she submerges under the dark waves. Accompanied by fear, I dunk under the water and blindly grope for something.

Anything.

Since it is the dead of night, it is impossible to see anything, let alone find anything. I'm relying completely on instinct and hearing.

"Terra!" I scream, in hopes she'll hear me and follow my voice. Alas, there was no response. I keep swimming and swimming, reaching and reaching. A minute passes.

2.

If she's under any longer, she'll drown, if she hasn't drowned already. Nevertheless, I continue my search tenaciously. My hand brushes against skin. I ferociously grab her small, limp body and hastily speed to the shore. I break through the water, holding her bridal style. I see her lifeless, weak body in the moonlight. Her face is nothing more than a silhouette, tucked between her legs. I gently lift up her head. Her face was frozen with a terrified, pain-stricken expression. I put my ear to her chest, but find no sound.

No heartbeat.

Tears threaten to spill out of my black eyes as I rush towards shore, her in my arms. Dashing into the tower, I rush upstairs. I burst into the living room, where my team causally engages in their independent activities. Mas and Menos are plopped on the couch, watching a Spanish flick. Speedy's making himself a sandwich, and Bumblebee flips through Tiger Beat. This nonchalant scene pushed me over the edge for whatever reason, and I broke down in tears. My friends look over quizzically at their usually stone-faced teammate before gasping and rushing over to help.

"T- T- Terra," I manage between sobs. "Sh- She- She's dead! And it's my fault! I didn't swim f-f-fast enough! I cou-cou-,

"I could've saved her!"

I lay her lifeless body in front of me, hot tears searing my skin. My cries don't ease up, but I lean in to kiss her. I always have wanted to; I've always had a crush on the blonde girl whose specialty is the opposite of the element I focus on. I gently put my lips onto hers, and as I do, I swallow an abundance of water. I don't care though. I'd drink the 7 seas for the love of my life.

My hope had drained. I knew she was dead, and I couldn't do anything about it. As I turn away from her corpse, I hear a faint coughing. The coughing grows louder, louder, louder… And I turn around, a newfound hope swelling in my heart. Terra's "dead" body convulses violently for a couple of seconds. Her eyes blink open, and before anyone can say anything, she engulfs me in an air-tight hug. Instinctively, I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her, utterly elated to feel her smile against my lips.


	2. Beast Boy

**A/N: Ciao! This is B for the Alphabet Challenge, and is still angsty... Sorry. I had minimal inspiration. It's very, _very _short. Sorry about that. NOTE: I don't ordinarily ship BBTerra, but it was more than fitting for this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans _or _and italicized dialogue. All italicized dialogue is from episode 26: After Shock, Part 2 (season 2 finale) **

* * *

B is for… Beast Boy!

_Rating: K+ _

_Genre: Romance/Angst_

_Pairings: BBTerra and BBRae_

"_Terra – C'mon, we gotta go!" _

She refuses to make eye contact with me.

"_I have to stay." _She responds sorrowfully. We both rose to our feet, my hands tightly gripping her metallic shoulders.

This couldn't be happening… Not to the love of my life.

"_No," _I reply softly. My greens pupils search for her blue eyes to gaze at me. To reassure me that it'll be alright.

"_I'm the only one who can stop it." _She obtusely says, lifting her head up. She looks around, dodging my stare.

"_Please Terra, you can't! It's too late!" _I urge her, alarmed. My voice raises slightly in noise and jumps up an octave.

"_It's never too late." _She smiles, brushing her beautiful hair from her equally as gorgeous eyes. She gazes at me hopefully, as if wishing for the eruption to stop.

We embrace each other, knowing this is the beginning of the end.

"_You were the best friend I never had," _she cries tearfully.

"Beast Boy… You'll love again. We had a beautiful love together, a spectacular one at that. But Raven adores you. I know you can't see it, but I promise you she does," Terra continues glumly. Hesitantly, she glides away into the volcano.

She then sacrifices her life for the wellbeing of my friends that never truly understood her.

When I tell my friends of our talk, I leave out the part of loving again. That can be our eternal secret, shared by 2 souls who endure more hardships than any teen should.


	3. Cheshire

**Hello! Sorry I haven't updated the story. This is the first time I've been on my laptop before 11 p.m., and whenever it's late-ish I'm too lazy to post anything. Anywho... R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, although I wish I did.**

* * *

C is for… Cheshire!

_Rating: K+_

_Genre: Romance/Crime…. Kinda_

_Pairings: CheshRoy_

I creep stealthily along the rooftop of the Titans East Tower, zoning in on my target. Eying the oblivious subject, I crawl towards him… But I can't complete the task before me. How could I possibly murder this boy, this boy I meet up every Saturday for an activity as Jade? I'm falling in love with the masked red-head.

Which makes my job so much harder.

Instead of stabbing the boy or shooting him, I decide to tap him on the shoulder. He swivels around casually, obviously not suspecting an assassin to be beckoning him to a duel. Once registering who I am, I dart around in hopes of confusing him. I draw out a shiny silver blade from my purple, blue and white obi. He lunges for his quiver of arrows, but he can't match my speed and agility. Teasingly dangling his arrows from my palm, I beckon him toward me playfully. Accompanied by smirk, he obliges to my silent request. We engage in a childish chase, both hesitant to make the first move. I race toward the end of the roof and grin at him evilly before free-falling backwards. He gazes in shock as I descend from his home. What he doesn't know is that I'd land safely on a palm tree I had scoped out beforehand.

I quickly duck under a large leaf, safely hugging the branch I lay on. I knew he'd look down, flabbergasted, before rushing down stairs and exiting the towers. I don't dare look above me, but I have a perfect view of the exit.

While I wait for him to exit, I reminisce the last time we met. It was in the afternoon; I was dressed in a violet button down shirt and bright turquoise skinny jeans. My hair was in a high ponytail, slightly curled at the end, and I wore simple strappy heals to match my jeans. I was waiting for him in a Starbucks, and he arrived in a simple red tee, black jeans, and red vans just a tid bit late. It was a great date; we conversed about everything from politics to pop culture.

Now I am dressed in a dark green kimono with gold trimming on the end of my sleeves, my neckline, and the bottom. My kimono is knee-high and adorned with different Japanese words in gold, such as dignity and faith. I display my infamous Cheshire mask and wear the simplest of black flats. Plus, instead of spending time with the boy I love, I am supposed to murder him.

Sounds like a great date.

He finally exits the building, looking every which way, even paying a glance or two to my tree. I am inconspicuously concealed between the leaves, though. There is no way he can discover me.

He disappears back into his house, and I slither down from the tree and dash off.

Just another mission in the life of a murderer.


End file.
